


The Alternative

by Djhinnwe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragon God Ao Di, Dragon Goddess Longmu, Empress Daquan Fa of Longwei, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lord Deejana "Bearhugger" Imari, M/M, Multi, Prince Kaext of the Ilustra, Queen Saskia Twennion of Tornbanner, Soldiers of Kalinike, This is full of OC characters including
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djhinnwe/pseuds/Djhinnwe
Summary: All Queen Saskia and Lord Imari want to do is finish their mission of reuniting the Dragon Gods of Longwei so they can kill the Everlasting and move on with their lives. For that, they need to get to a place called Asshai in a land on the other side of the Dark Mountains. Unfortunately their fearless navigator has long forgotten the way and they are forced to journey into the unknown lands without knowing what to expect.What they find is the end pieces of a long civil war, and a crazy woman riding a goddamn dragon.





	The Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of fanfiction will probably make no sense as I have never read the books, nor watched the show so I have only wiki and twitter knowledge of what's going on. All non-GOT characters are part of an original fiction I am working on with a co-author. Enjoy.

The city was going to burn. That was what the Mad Queen thought as she charged her dragon mount toward the city, his mouth opening to blast flames toward the village of Kings Landing. An orange glint caught her attention, but not in time.

Drogon let out a cry as he was rammed. He twisted in the air to face his attacker, releasing the fire he had built up for the humans below. It was much to his surprise when his attacker pushed through unharmed. The attacker was a larger dragon than he and for the first time in Drogon’s life, he wanted to yield. But his mother yelled a command, and he obeyed. He lunged. The orange one twisted and clamped his jaws around Drogon’s neck. 

It was then that Daenerys saw the rider standing astride the colourful dragon. Unlike her son of red and black, the orange one was glinting with bright scales that gleaned multiple colours. The warrior’s gaze was steady, hand on the hilt of his sword.

“Land,” the warrior demanded. Drogon knew the order was for him the way the orange dragon pulled him down with a single flap of his wings. He spared a glance toward his mother, the angry and relentless woman that she was. His throat rumbled apologetic purr. 

Except the dragon let him go to adjust. Drogon flung himself away, scratching at the armour-like scales with a wicked hiss.

“You have no idea who I am!” Daenerys snarled. Except the warrior was gone. The dragon was gone, and a particularly quick-witted hawk aiming itself for Drogon’s eyes. He reared back and Daenerys screamed as she fell.

The orange dragon and his rider caught her. “How?”

She didn’t receive an answer, so she grabbed for one of the knives on the rider’s belt. The rider grabbed both of her hands and pinned her to the rough scales of his dragon. She was only released when she stopped struggling. “Why?” Daenerys demanded. “Who are you?”

“Those question’s are a bit out’a order,” the rider amused and that’s when Daenerys realized the rider was a woman.

The orange dragon landed on the rocks outside of the Red Keep. Drogon landed shortly thereafter.

\---

Missandei welcomed the sight of land in the distance, but her heart tightened when she realized where the ships were headed. The last thing she recalled was going under the water during an attack. When she woke, she had expected to be either dead or captured by one of Cersei’s people. Instead she had found herself on a foreign ship being attended to by healers of her own colour and a woman with fine purple hair. The woman she knew as Longmu.

“Are you certain?” she asked the captain of the ship who was referred to as Lord Imari despite her gender. Lord Imari spared a glance her way.

“We have to be,” was the accented answer. “You do not have to disembark.”  
“I need to find Grey Worm.”

The black-clad woman gave her a disagreeable look. “If he is alive, we will find him.” With that Lord Imari swung up onto the grey mare at her side, and the ship got ready to dock.

With a short rear and snort, the grey mare turned to the crowd of black-clad soldiers. “Remember our ways,” Lord Imari declared. “To those who harm the innocent, give no quarter. Do not cede. And get those you can to safety.”

The infantry raised their weapons, and the cavalry banged their shields as the horses stomped as the gangplank was lowered. The little white mare tucked her haunches and launched forward in a display of athleticism Missandei had never seen before, and the rest of the cavalry followed with thundering applause.

Missendei looked to Longmu. “They will be alright, won’t they?”

Longmu smiled, her copper eyes sparkling. “As long as we are with the Change Bringer, all will be well.”

\---

“Jaime!” Cersei cried when she saw her brother. “Get me out of here, please! My child!” Her hand went to her flat stomach. She could feel the lump of her womb beneath the fabric, even if the pregnancy was not obvious.

Jaime came to her side, followed swiftly by Tyrion. “Brothers, please,” she begged. 

Tyrion led the way to the underground tunnels. The brothers had shared a look, but through her tears Cersei hadn’t registered it. “My child, my child,” she wept. “Please don’t take my child.”

Soldiers steeped in black armour stepped out of the shadows, spears drawn as they surrounded the Lannisters. Jaime and Tyrion drew their swords, but they were outnumbered and quickly the three siblings were taken into custody.

\---

The black-clad soldiers were the most organized bunch Missandei had ever seen. And she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know why. The citizens of Kings Landing were being marched toward the safety of the fields outside of the safety that was supposed to be the walls. Injured were loaded onto carts that the larger war horses were now pulling. 

“Grey Worm?” she hollered, panic rising in her chest as she dodged those who were not so happy to be escorted away from their burning homes. Or worse, those engaged in battle with the black-clad. The Northerners were keen to not back down, and when they came at her she fought along the soldiers of black and they defended her as if she had always been one of their own.

But the fight died down, and she had still not found the man of her heart. “It is done, it is time to go,” Drama, Lord Imari’s right hand man, said. He squeezed her shoulder in solidarity and she followed him into the sea of those leaving the city. She clutched a bracelet that Grey Worm had given her with tears in her eyes. What if he was gone?

“I couldn’t find him,” she told Longmu when they were safe in the fields. Tents were already being erected, and food was being prepared. The shift from warring soldier to helping hand was jarring in its fluidity. Missandei took a seat beside her new friend outside a large tent flying a red flag with a white tower. “What if I never do?”

Longmu gave her a similar bemused look to when they were on the ship. “Do not give up so easy.” She pointed a delicate finger toward the line of captured warriors being brought towards them. Missandei watched as the Westeros soldiers and nobles were brought to their knees in front of the tent. She let out a gasp and jumped out of her chair.

“Grey Worm!” 

He looked up, his face falling from dismayed to astounded surprise. “Missandei?” Grey Worm breathed. She grinned and made her way to him.

“Please release him,” she said to the soldiers, but they nodded their chins toward the front and she turned to see Lord Imari ascending before the captured men. An orange dragon flew overhead and landed next to the cliff face. Drogon landed next to him, looking petite.

Daenerys fell off the orange dragon with a yelp and glare. The warrior dismounted. Missandei looked at the soldiers guarding the captured. They stood at attention and bowed. Lord Imari bowed also.

“Your majesty.”


End file.
